


Covering My Love For You

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored
Summary: If you didn’t know, my writer’s block is near constant. So sometimes I try to write something completely different just to be able to get my brain going again. That’s what happened here. Sorry to anyone waiting for a FIFLWM update, this isn’t that. But I haven’t given up, so there is still hope. 😂This is a small drabble for my favorite ship from the show Black Lightning. If you haven’t seen it, I highly recommend. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Khalil Payne/Jennifer Pierce
Kudos: 16





	Covering My Love For You

“J , you gotta stop.”

“What are you talking about Khalil?”

“Stop buying me stuff.”

“I haven’t bought you anything.”

“So you aren’t leaving gifts in my locker?”

“Nope.”

“Well who else could it be, you’re the only other person with my combination.”

“Maybe this person hacked into the school database for the info.”

Khalil just gives her a blank stare.

“You don’t know, it could happen.”

“Yeah sure.”

“I’m serious, it’s not me. What’d you get anyway?”

“Like you don’t already know.”

“Just tell me what it is, I really don’t have a clue.”

“I got a pair of sunglasses.”

“Ooohhh let me see.”

Khalil pulls a nice pair of Tom Ford sunglasses from a case in his backpack. He hands them to Jennifer.

“These are nice” she says while putting them on and taking her phone out to see herself in the front camera.

“Yeah it’s funny how they look like the _exact_ same ones I was checking out when we went to the mall this weekend.”

“Huh, really?”

“Give it up already, I know you got me these.”

“I didn’t do anything, maybe you’re Secret Admirer is a stalker.”

“How did you know they called themselves my Secret Admirer if it isn’t you?”

“That _is_ the term for someone who admires you in secret, isn’t it?”

“I mean yeah but..”

“See? That’s how you know it isn’t me. I’m out in the open with my admiration.”

Khalil sighs in exasperation. “You are exhausting. But regardless, thank you for the shades babe.”

Jennifer takes the glasses off and hands them back.

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me, I didn’t even know you liked these. I don’t pay that much attention to you.”

“You get on my nerves.”


End file.
